castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Castle Crashers Wiki
I'll say, this wiki needs PS3 gamers in here to find the bonus weapons not on 360. 17:36, September 19, 2010 (UTC) The Kings beard is boss. (sorry, needed to remove the immature title) Hail to the King. The King's beard. The King's staff, and the King's throne. Text color Change the text color on this wiki. 05:51, January 1, 2011 (UTC) High Definition. I've just replaced every single character picture with the HD ones pictured here, so hey, panic over. Character Levels/Enemy Levels What is the difference in enemy levels in different zones or what is the difference in their level to mine? Or where can I find this information? Ex. Is there an ideal level to start insane mode? or to take on the end boss? Sorry if this is the wrong way to go about this, very new to wiki editing. Cheers! 19:51, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I'll be posting something about this, don't worry. Ilikepie714 (talk) 14:33, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Combine forces? It seems a waste to me that there's two competing Castle Crashers wikis. A single wiki would get more attention and would combine the best content that either one has to offer. I'd be willing to assist in combining the two if any of the admins from this side is interested. I know one of the first questions that would come up would be, "but which site do we shut down"? We'd have to discuss a number of topics like that one before getting anywhere. You can look me up as BFG on that "other" wiki. : ...so, no interest? -- BFG : Personally I think that this domain should be the one to remain intact since this one is not just informational but community based while Castlepedia is strictly informational. I don't even get why we're even fighting in the first place and it honestly seems ridiculous to me. Maybe I don't know the full story because I'm relatively new here. (I became admin back around February this year) Aichomancer 16:08, September 5, 2014 (UTC)Fencer Pwns New Leadership (admin) Anyone here (besides me) interested in adopting this wiki (i.e. having admin rights)? Any comments/questions? Lightsup55 (talk) 15:35, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Someone destroyed the homepage If you're interested in becoming an admin then talk to Ekhano (he used to be Cool Shark) Aichomancer 16:08, September 5, 2014 (UTC)Fencer Pwns Need Any Help With the Wikia? Ok, I was thinking of helping out this wikia in anyway possible. Is there a way I can help out? I'm currently working on Health and How Many There Are of Enemies, and I am going to try to post new things about the game. EDIT: I'm posting the PS3 controls ;) Ilikepie714 (talk) 20:07, July 9, 2013 (UTC) please can somebody help me on a wiki for battle block thearter http://battleblock-theater.wikia.com/wiki/Battleblock_Theater_Wiki Tjg1308 (talk) 18:05, August 28, 2014 (UTC) What is this page? -Nog642 It's the talk page that corresponds with the main page; there's a corresponding talk page for every page on the wiki. Aichomancer (Message Wall | User Page) 16:20, March 10, 2015 (UTC) it doesnt look like a talk page... talk pages have comments. and why is all this random crap here? Nog642 (talk) 23:09, March 19, 2015 (UTC)Nog642